


pink frost

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: can’t stand the midwest [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Mentions of Death, Non graphic mention of violence, billy Hargrove’s mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Billie tried not to think about her mom.





	pink frost

I'm so scared  
I'll have to stop my crying  
Now she's dead  
What can I do if she dies?  
—pink frost, the chills

Billie stood in front of the mirror teasing her hair. She’d just had a fight with her father, what else was new. He hadn’t done much just pushed her into the wall, hard, called her a slut. Billie was either a dyke or a slut in the eyes of her father, depending Billie hypothesis on how much makeup she’s wearing at the time. Billie thinks she’s both at the same time (ha ha ha.)

Billie’s going over to Steph’s house. Steph’s house is perfect, it’s huge, the fridge is stocked, and her parents are never home. Also Steph’s there. Steph makes everything better.

Billie applies a little more hairspray, if her mom were here and alive she would say something about Billie destroying the ozone layer. But she’s not. So. 

Billie hates being reminded of her mom. It’s been happening more and more though.

Steph doesn’t look or act anything like Billie’s mom. Her mom had been really smart (besides marrying her dad) Steph wasn’t dumb but she wasn’t a nerd like her mom had been. Her mom had been in Tolkien and stopping nuclear power plants and saving whales. Her mom had never in her life had enough money as Steph’s BMW costs.

But something about being with Steph made Billie think about here mom more than she had in years, since she died five years ago. Maybe it was that Steph made Billie soft. Made her not want to fight, at least not anymore. Maybe it was that Steph listened to her, like what Billie said was important. No one besides her mom treated what Billie said like it mattered, unless she was threatening someone of course. Maybe it was the way Steph made Billie feel, like she could do anything, God just thinking it was too cheesy Billie was going to make herself gag.

It was true though. Steph made Billie feel something she hadn’t felt since her mom died. She knew what it was but was too scared to even think the word. Steph couldn’t possibly feel the same way. She wasn’t even sure Steph was a lesbian like her. Lesbian was a slightly less scary L word, one she could think but couldn’t say out loud. 

Billie finishes with her hair. She finds the VHS copy of Slumber Party Massacre she’d stolen from a Video City in Cali. Steph was going to love Slumber Party Massacre—tits and murder, everything a girl wants.

Billie goes over to Steph’s and tries not to think about her mom. It doesn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading lemme know what you think :-)


End file.
